Waluigi
Waluigi is a character in the Mario series and is Wario's brother/sidekick. He is usually found in the Mario sport and spinoff games, such as Mario Tennis and Mario Kart or the Mario Party series. Unlike most of the other Mario characters, he was never found in original Mario games, such as Super Mario 64(Which made him not very well liked or respected by some fans). He made his first appearance in Mario Tennis for the Game Boy Color and Nintendo 64. Being the opposite of Luigi, he is very tall and skinny, causing him to slouch down to be at a normal height. Waluigi is always seen wearing a purple shirt and dark blue-gray overalls. Like Wario is rivals with Mario, he considers himself to be Luigi's arch rival, and frequently is. In MUGEN, he was originally created twice by Warioman, but many other versions of him were created and several others are WIPs. Warioman's Waluigi This is one of the only good Waluigis. He is a 6 buttoned character, has 3 hypers which are the Waluigi Assault, the Ultra Hammer and the Whirluigi. He also can summon Bob-ombs. His sprites were made by No body the dragon and he's pretty underpowered meaning most normal characters like Kung Fu Man can easily beat him. Strangely he has coding for a Koopa Troopa helper which is still present in other edits of this version.When he was originally released Warioman stated he was planning to update the character with full AI but since Warioman's activity is unknown and because Zobbes released his edit it will most likely never see the light of day. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Hammer Throw - or or Bob-omb - or or 'Hypers' Waluigi Assault - + (uses 1000 power) Whirluigi - + (uses 2000 power) Ultra Hammer - + (uses 3000 power) Zobbes' Edit This version of Waluigi was edited by Zobbes to fix the problems in Warioman's version, such as being underpowered. Waluigi was also given a harder AI, as well more intros and Win poses. Ivan Luiz's Waluigi Ivan Luiz Waluigi is an edit of Warioman's Waluigi. The sprites are of reasonable size, and thus the pixels didn't need to be doubled in size through the .cns file unlike Warioman's version, But the sprites are poorly animated. It's character idle sprite came from Warner El Toxchic's sprite artwork of Waluigi. The rest of the sprites were edited off Warner's sprite and others were poorly drawn by Ivan himself. Warioman's NES Waluigi Warioman's version is a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man, and unlike the other NES Waluigi, this one can actually fight. He is possibly Warioman's first ever MUGEN creation. He has no special attacks but he has one hyper move. SMB3 Waluigi This Waluigi has sprites styled as he's in SMB3, its plays just like NES Mario, by just jumping and growing. NES Waluigi This Waluigi has custom sprites styled in NES form, just like SMB3 Waluigi, it's a swap of NES Mario. Bigshowoffall's Waluigi This version of Waluigi has custom sprites as if he was in "Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga". He has an easy AI but no specials or hypers but is cheap when used by the player. J.Newman's Waluigi This version of Waluigi happens to be one of the worst Waluigis in this section. It has no specials or hypers, poorly animated sprites, and just plain weak attacks and missing an animation whenever he's dizzy. But he also has an easy AI to face against and sometimes when he throws someone they turn invisible for a few moments. The WaluigiKing's Super Waluigi This version of Waluigi is a sound swap of a tall scaled version of Shinryoga's Super Luigi, which in turn is a palleteswap and sound swap of Super Mario. He was created by TheWaluigiKing. It contains sounds from Brawl, Mario Party 7 & 9 and Mario Kart Wii. TheWaluigiKing has said he will not update the character anymore due to the fact that he despises the character now. Mr IBZS' Version This Waluigi was made by Mr IBZS with help from Yagoshi and happens to be one of the best Waluigi's out there. He has two hypers, more intros and win poses than Warioman's version and 3 extra palettes. MGSSJ2's Version This Waluigi plays somewhat different to the others. it has no Specials or Hypers but to make for that it can throw Bob-Bombs which sends the opponent flying a "Hammer Earthquake" move which does the same effect and a powerful uppercut move that can be cheap if the player is using him. His AI is normal, although you need to watch out for his bomb throw, not to mention his small size makes him hard to beat. DRACUL's Version This Waluigi is made by DRACUL. Like most of the other Waluigis it uses No Body the Dragon's spritework, but unlike the others, it appears to be hi-res. This character is most likely unfinished, as most of the sprites are missing and the clsn looks almost the same to Kung Fu Man's, hence the possibility of this version being a spriteswap. Viniciuspikachu1's Waluigi This Waluigi, like the others, uses Pesky Plumber sprites and they are in a different style but some are poorly edited, but has all of the attacks of Warioman's Waluigi meaning he is underpowered, But has correct CLSNs on everything, seeming like a edit. J.NEWMAN's SNES Waluigi This Waluigi uses edited SMW sprites, and has a Tanooki tail, but he can't face the right way and is too small and only has basic attacks, and has bad CLSNs. Also, for a strange reason, he has Wario sprites in his folder as well as the storyboard from Warner's old Wario. Unknown Creator's Edit An unknown creator edited Ivan's Waluigi, and it plays smoother, has better alligned sprites, which are well sized, but his Bomb-omb striker will go near the edge of the screen, and his hypers are harder to do. Like Ivan's version he does not have palletes. His standing sprite has also been improved. Waluigifan4's Version This Waluigi is a spriteswap of Gorjeador's Goro. Like most of the Waluigis it uses the Pesky Plumbers spritesheet by No Body. Mamaluigi339's Version This Waluigi uses Super Mario World styled sprites and is made by Mamaluigi339 Like most of his creations Waluigi uses the EOH temeplate. It's also not very good. Waluigi and OTH As the name states, it's just Warioman's Waluigi with Omega Tom Hanks following him, making him just as cheap as OTH. Videos Video:MUGEN Toushiro Hitsugaya & Rangiku Matsumoto (Gigai Form) Vs. Super Waluigi?|A Video of Super Waluigi Video:MUGEN Waluigi (Me) & Wario Vs. A Peter Griffin Dummy|A Video of Ivan Luiz's Waluigi Video:MUGEN Smoke Vs. Waluigi|A Video of SSBR2's Waluigi Video:Waluigi VS. Blanka Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Video Game CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:AntiheroesCategory:Edited Characters Category: Males Category:HumansCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:2000's CharactersCategory:Italian CharactersCategory:Hammer UsersCategory:Explosives UsersCategory:Prefixed Characters